Immortals Ballad
by Nadeshko-ale14
Summary: Recuerda que las leyendas son creadas a partir de historias reales. Nunca olvides a aquellos que dejaron este mundo, porque nosotros no les tememos. ¡EN RECONSTRUCCIÓN! (Antes: La danza del fuego!)
1. Prologo

En un mundo en el que ningún de nosotros ha puesto un pie, los dioses, los demonios y los humanos conviven entre ellos. Las razas jamás se llevaron bien, pero con el tiempo comenzaron a tolerar su compañía.

Para mantener un equilibrio, Kami-sama decidió dividir las razas en 3 reinos diferentes. El reino Oto era gobernado por humanos, el reino de Suna era gobernado por demonios mientras que el reino de Konoha era gobernado por los dioses.

Los dioses y los demonios tenían poderes que permitieron crear ciudades llenas de esplendor, avanzando con sus conocimientos en las áreas de la guerra y la medicina. Los humanos al ver esto comenzaron a abrigar en su interior celos y comenzaron a incrementar sus conocimientos y mejorar sus ciudades.

Por años estos reinos estuvieron en paz entre ellos, nadie buscaba problemas.

Sin embargo, el reino de Oto cansado de tener que trabajar tanto y seguir a la sombra de sus vecinos decidió atacar Konoha con la ayuda de Suna. Así fue como la pequeña hoja calló. Una vez vencidos los dioses Oto invito a Suna a una celebración, en donde cada uno de los demonios fue decapitado, esa noche también conocida como el último festín.

30 años duro el mundo en caos, los humanos comenzaron a revelarse contra sus vecinos, amigos y hermanos.

30 años duro el mundo en la oscuridad, en donde nadie sabría si vería el amanecer, en donde un niño no tendría infancia.

30 años duro el castigo que Kami-sama le otorgo a los hombres.

En el año 30, cuatro hombres aparecieron para poner orden al mundo. Castigaron a los que lo merecían y ayudaron a quienes lo buscaban. Kami-sama dividió de nuevo el mundo en 4 reinos, confiado en la sabiduría de estos.

El reino del este fue otorgado a aquel que se le llamo Kaguya

El reino del oeste fue otorgado a aquel que se le llamo Hyuuga.

El reino del Norte fue otorgado a aquel que se le llamo Uchiha.

El reino del Sur fue otorgado a aquel que se le llamo Senju.

Estos cuatro hombres crecieron como hermanos, nacidos de padres diferentes pero hermanos al final del día.

El mundo poco a poco fue olvidando de dioses y demonios. Sus historias y nombres fueron convertidas en cuentos para dormir a dulces infantes.

* * *

><p>Hola! Pues como verán la historia continua, pero habrá cambios. Solamente son en escritura, realmente la historia continua siendo la misma. Espero que les guste y espero sus Reviews.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que quisieron que continuará el Fic. Haré los posible por ser constante.

No creo tardar tanto con los prox 4 capítulos porque prácticamente solo los estoy puliendo.


	2. Norte y Sur

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

La forma más fácil de explicar los cambios es que es la misma historia pero al mismo tiempo no.

Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de otra manera el rol de las mujeres sería más.

* * *

><p><em>Un mundo dividido en 4 reinos, en donde lo que no se encontrara dentro de esos límites era considerado desconocido y quienes iban jamás se les volvía a ver.<em>

_Un mundo en donde los dioses y demonios eran nada más leyendas. Un mundo en el que Kami-Sama había abandonado a los hombres, 4 reyes luchaban por mantener sus reinos adelante._

* * *

><p><em>Los hombres y pueblos en decadencia viven acordándose de dónde vienen; los hombres geniales y pueblos fuertes sólo necesitan saber a dónde van.<em>

_-__**José Ingenieros**_

* * *

><p>-En el Norte-<p>

-Hermano, ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste el cargo?, nuestro primo se pudo haber hecho cargo de esto.- Un par de jóvenes caminaba por los enormes pasillos del palacio del Norte. Se detuvieron en frente de uno de los ventanales que daba hacia las tierras del reino.

-Lo se Itachi, pero es mi deber como el siguiente en la línea y lo hago por ti, jamás dejare que ese imbécil tome nuestro lugar- Rencor, puro rencor era su voz, mientras que miraba la oscuridad que cubría el reino. Vio desde el pueblo que se encontraba más cerca del palacio, por donde salía humo hasta las montañas que dividían al reino del Norte con lo desconocido.

- Hermano, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero que se haga aquello que tu voluntad mande. Futuro rey- Ante estas palabras el joven hizo una reverencia a aquel que sería el próximo en ser su señor.

-Itachi, no hagas eso…. Lo odio.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte outoto, además recuerda que en dos días llegaran las doncellas de los 4 reinos para que elijas a aquella que deberá acompañarte como tu consorte. – Itachi no podía evitar ver con preocupación a su hermano menor. No quería que él se casara por obligación habría gozado verlo enamorado de una joven que lo amara por quien era no por el simple hecho de ser el rey del norte.

- No me lo recuerdes, en dos días estaremos rodeados de doncellas consentidas intentando deslumbrarme.- Su ceño se acentuó en su lisa frente. Mientras que cerraba sus ojos temiendo a aquel día, no había nada que odiara más el joven príncipe que un salón lleno de doncellas consentidas intentando llamar su atención. A duras penas podía soportar a su hermano y padre.

- No todas son iguales, hermano– Esto atrajo la atención del joven príncipe que vio a su hermano buscando una respuesta, ¿Qué jóvenes no eran iguales? – Las princesas del Sur

_Sur_ esa simple palabra le traía miles de recuerdos que habían quedado enterrados. Espera, ¿_Princesas?_

-Itachi, solo hay una princesa del Sur.

-Tonto hermano… Son dos princesas, Ino y si mal no recuerdo Miko le decían a la más joven.

-Ah sí, creí que había muerto hace 8 años.

Itachi ante eso no dijo nada, hace 8 años había estado fuera del país y jamás había escuchado de la muerte de la joven princesa.

-No sabía. Entonces es por eso que el rey de aquellas tierras ya no nos visita. Honorable entre todos los hombres, que los dioses siempre lo acompañen.

- Si, aquel dobe no necesita la compañía de los dioses, con o sin ellos él siempre estará bien. – Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro inmortal del joven futuro rey.

- Si, lo olvidaba…- iba a continuar cuando un sirviente llego y se paró en frente de ellos argumentando que la cena se encontraba servida. –Vamos, otouto –

- Itachi, no me llames así- El joven príncipe repara una mirada peligrosa al pelinegro con quien caminaba, sin embargo este pareció no advertirlo ya que soltó una carcajada mientras que posaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros su hermano.

-Como digas Sasuke-chan-

Itachi soltó una carcajada a pulmón abierto que inundo todo el pasillo, haciendo así un conjunto de ecos que se hicieron sonar a través del castillo llegando hasta los oídos de soberano del Norte, quien supo que sus dos primogénitos aún seguían en la flor de la juventud.

Pronto debía dejar aquel trono en donde hoy se encontraba sentado, ese ya no era su lugar y él lo sabía. Temía por el futuro, sabía que ser soberano y señor de las tierras del Norte no era tarea fácil, ya que aquellas tierras se encontraban siempre amenazadas por aquellos que guardaban en sus corazones el rencor y la avaricia.

-Kami-sama, nosotros que no te tememos, nosotros que no obedecemos a vuestros mandatos, nosotros que sufrimos sin tus favores, nosotros que somos el pilar de estas tierras y estos cielos. No les pido que se apiaden de nosotros, porque no lo harán, sin embargo escuchen esto que tengo que decirles: mi hijo menor tomara en 5 días el trono de estas tierras junto con aquella a quien elija, aquella mujer que este a su lado no será nada más una princesa, aquella que suba al trono de estas tierras junto con mi hijo, será la más bella, la más dotada de prudencia, de sabiduría, fuerza y de buen corazón, pues así ha sido siempre en este reino. Nuestro pueblo siempre ha elegido a la mejor desde Ayame esposa del gran gobernador Madara, aquel que conquisto estas tierras hasta Mikoto aquella que estuvo a mi lado hasta que su alma se separó de su bello cuerpo. Está no será la excepción.

Ante estas palabras una niebla espesa como la lana de un cordero y sin embargo tan suave como la seda comenzó a cubrir el cuarto del rey.

-Así es rey Uchiha, soberano de las tierras del Norte, no te equivocas al decir que la próxima reina de estas tierras será la más bella y fuerte de todas, sin embargo hay algo que deberás saber, para encontrar a la mujer correcta confía en los ojos de vuestros hijo, aquel que pronto será coronado, confía en su curiosidad, que eso lo llevara a aquella que pronto ha de ser la soberana del país y que junto a tu hijo llevara a este mundo a una nueva era. Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece.

Tras decir estás palabras la neblina comenzó a disiparse dejando ver en el centro de la habitación al viejo rey sentado sobre su trono. _Esa voz me sonó conocida_ En su mente se grabó el mensaje de aquella deidad que había osado visitar su morada para darle aquello que podría cambiar la historia de ese país.

-Sur-

-¡Princesa!... Princesa por favor ¿dónde se ha metido?- Una joven de tez oscura buscaba en todo el castillo a la hija de sus amos. – ¡Princesa! Si no aparece en este momento llamare a sus honorables padres…

-Ya, ya… Aquí estoy. – De los árboles que había en el enorme jardín salía una esbelta joven en cuyos brazos níveos carga un conejo blanco.

- Princesa, no debería de escapar así, y mucho menos en estos momentos que eligen a la futura consorte del príncipe del Norte.

-Lo sé, pero a no es algo que a mí me importe.- Contesto la princesa despreocupada mientras acariciaba al conejo.

- ¿Cómo no? Usted es la próxima en la línea de succión y por ende la próxima en casarse. Princesa Ino. – La joven sirvienta ya estaba cansada de la actitud rebelde la princesa. Jóvenes de todo el reino y de otros reinos habían intentado pedir su mano, sin embargo ella siempre los rechazaba.

La susodicha poso sus ojos en el conejo que ya hacía en sus brazos. _Tan delicado y sin preocupación. _

- Lo sé, pero no seré yo su consorte

- Pero princesa, usted debe...

-Por favor, así déjalo, no seré yo, vamos a ver a mi hermana que debe de andar vuelta loca. – La joven princesa comenzó su camino hacia el palacio que se erguía monumental frente a las jóvenes. – ¿Sabes dónde se metió?

- Está en la biblioteca, no sale de ahí y no deja que nadie entre más que el joven rey y Yukino. – La joven doncella bajo la mirada hacia el piso, no quería ver a la joven, de hecho nadie la había visto en años, existen rumores de que había muerto. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba que esto fuera verdad. _No puedo pensar así, es la hermana de la princesa._

Existía el rumor en el país que cuando la joven nació sus ojos no eran los del infante, sino los ojos de tiempos de antaño, pero los demonios ya no existen, ¿no?

La princesa Ino había visto crecer a su hermana rodeada de rumores, apagando desde joven sus infantes deseos. _Malditos supersticiosos_ era lo único que podía pensar sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Mientras que ella podía salir todos los días con completa libertad, su hermana era encerrada, viviendo día a día en la oscuridad de su cuarto o de la biblioteca.

- Ya veo, será mejor que nos apresuremos, qué pronto nos tendremos que ir.

* * *

><p>El prox capitulo se va a publicar el sábado <strong>16 de Mayo<strong>.


	3. El Viaje

Hola, se que dice que lo iba a publicar en Mayo, pero como saben no soy buena con eso de seguir fechas.

* * *

><p><em>"Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo."<em>

_-_**Franz Grillparzer**

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las fronteras del Este, siendo siempre este reino el primer en tener luez, trayendo con él la luz del día.<p>

Sin embargo en el castillo del Norte desde horas antes de que el sol se levantara, ya había movimiento, la luz no era indispensable para su gente. Ese día el palacio debía ser limpiado completamente. Las 2 mucamas mayores se hacían cargo de revisar que las sirvientas y los esclavos hicieran bien su trabajo.

Imo, el porquerizo trajo esa mañana a sus 7 mejores cerdos. Todos ellos gordos y rebosando de carne. Orlon, el carnicero trajo consigo 20 reses, todas ellos hembras y vírgenes aún. En el reino del Norte se creía que la mejor carne era aquella que aún no había sido amancillada. Los agricultores habían llevado su mejor cosecha, dando así un tributo no pedido a sus reyes.

En el centro del castillo se encontraban 3 recamaras pegadas. La primera pertenecía al príncipe Itachi, conocido por todos por su gran fuerza y humildad. Un hombre fuerte, de pies veloces, antes él era el sucesor de la corona, sin embargo ahora era diferente. Nadie sabía el porqué del rechazo la corona, pero parecía que al actual rey no le importaba o simplemente respetaba la decisión del príncipe, aquellos que tenían contacto cercano con el príncipe lo veían mas feliz y con ojeras menos pronunciadas, lo cual alegraba el corazón de todos.

La segunda recamara le pertenecía al actual rey. Tiempo atrás era compartida con la difunta reina sin embargo tras su muerte, nadie ni los propios hijos del rey podían pasar. Ese lugar era sagrado para toda la familia y nadie podía entrar. Había ocasiones en las que ni el mismo rey entraba, el recuerdo de su difunta esposa era demasiado para el pobre rey. El rey cada ves envejecía mas y ya no podía con el peso del reino, había dejado de ser el gran rey que una vez era temido por todos, ahora solo era un viejo hombre que había perdido una de las cosas que mas amaba y sin embargo seguía agradecido con las deidades por haberle dejado a sus dos sucesores con vida.

La ultima recamara pertenecía al menor de los Uchihas. El joven príncipe que era conocido en estas tierras y en las lejanas por su perfección que asimilaba a la de un dios, aunque no era la mejor de sus cualidades, lamentablemente la mas recordada. Él sería dentro de unos días el soberano de las tierras del Norte, sin embargo para eso debía casarse antes con una princesa, según dictaba la tradición.

El joven Sasuke no podía soportar a las princesas de otros reinos por ser tan delicadas y molestosas como el solía decir, pero sabía que el rey solo se podía casar con una mujer de la realeza y nada menos. Lo que le atormentaba era que no supiera reconocer a su consorte entre las mujeres que irían ese día. Este pensamiento jamás dejo al joven príncipe desde hace dos semanas.

El Rey fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a su trono en donde recibió a las amas de llaves que le informaron sobre la situación de los arreglos para ese día.

-Todo parece perfecto, padre- Itachi se acercaba a su padre con la elegancia que lo hacía tan conocido.

-Lo sé, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?- El rey busco con la vista a su joven hijo mas no lo encontró.

-Aún se encuentra en su habitación y no creo que lo veamos hasta que sea la hora- Itachi vio por uno de los ventanales como el porquerizo batallaba con uno de los cerdos que no deseaba entrar a la cocina- Me informo que saldría que no deseaba que lo molestara…

-Lo se –Fugaka vio como la luz iluminaba el gran salón de presencia en donde recibía información de la situación del reinado. Era una sala muy iluminada con una gran puerta al frente del Rey. La sala se encontraba apoyada en unos gruesos pilares, decorados con ornamentos de bronce y oro. El trono del Rey se encontraba sobre una plataforma, decorado por colchones rojos y decorados con hilos negros, e hilos de plata. El contorno del trono era completamente de oro y plata, una reliquia obsequiada por el primer rey del sur al rey del norte sellando así un pacto no solo entre países sino también entre familias- Hijo, sé que algo perturba tu mente y tu corazón, se podría saber ¿qué es?

-Padre, mi hermano merece ser feliz.- Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el Este por donde el gran astro rey había salido- Se que renuncie al trono por motivos egoístas y ahora me arrepiento, mi hermano es aún demasiado joven para el peso que se le esta dejando. Debía de ser yo...

-Hijo mío, de eso no te debes de preocupar- Fugaka voltio a ver a su hijo quien le respondió la mirada- El destino de tu hermano será lo que él decida, confía en él. A pesar de la juventud de tu hermano, el ha tenido que madurar desde antes de que tu decidieras dejar el trono.

Estas palabras no calmaron los pensamientos de Itachi, sin embargo, le daba esperanza saber que su padre confiara en el. Era cierto, desde antes de haber rechazado el trono, su hermano había madurado, siendo el mas serio de los Uchihas.

* * *

><p>El castillo del sur nunca había sido conocido con un lugar de silencio, se podría decir que era casi lo opuesto al castillo de Norte. El Sur era cálido, alegre como sus reyes y sus ministros tenían un aire de tranquilidad única de aquellos que saben que siempre hay una solución. Sin embargo, hoy el castillo retumbaba de protestas.<p>

-¡Mi rey, no puede irse así nada más! – El ministro de defensa siempre fue un hombre razonable de gran carácter, no era extraño que se opusiera a las decisiones del joven rey, después de todo prácticamente lo había criado.

-No sé de que hablas, si no me estoy así nada más… - Un joven de tez morena y cabellos rubios tan brillantes como los rayos del sol, se erguía sobre su trono mientras que una sonrisa zorruna aparecía en su rostro. ¿Su nombre? Namizake Naruto, único como cada uno de los hijos del matrimonio Namizake.- Si les estoy avisando, Kakashi, para eso es está junta. Desde ahora les informo que mi padre tomara mi lugar por un tiempo. En lo que yo arreglo unos asuntos en el Norte.-

- ¿Su padre? – En rostro sorprendido del general Kakashi no podía ser visto ya que llevaba unas vendas cubriéndolo hasta un poco debajo de los ojos. Así también su ojo derecho se encontraba oculto. – ¡Pero, él no se encuentra, hace años que no pisa este castillo!

-¿Quién dijo que no me encontraba?-Las puertas del gran salón del Sur habían sido abiertas de golpe al momento que entraba un señor muy parecido al actual Rey, aunque con un semblante más maduro.

-Mi señor- Un exclamo de sorpresa se logró escapar de la boca de muchos mientras que este caminaba alegremente entre los miembros hasta pararse junto con su hijo.

-Hola enano- El antiguo rey llego al lado del joven mientras que le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Está acción hizo que a los nuevos miembros de la corte casi se atragantaran con la sorpresa mientras que los antiguos miembros que ya habían conocido a esos dos juntos, no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada mientras que recuerdos de la niñez de Naruto les llegara a la cabeza. Minato, voltio a ver a ambos lados buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

- Oye Naruto, ¿de casualidad haz visto a Kushina? Hace un segundo estaba a mi lado-

-Padre, debió de a ver ido a ver a mis hermanas- Naruto intentaba recuperarse del coscorrón de su padre, agradeciendo que su madre no se encontrara también, esa mujer tenía fuerza bruta solo superada por su hermana menor.

-¿Hermanas?- En ese momento pareció que el mayor se acordaba de algo importante, -¡Cierto! ¿Dónde están mis princesas?- El semblante serio y alegre se transformó en uno de euforia que solo era visto ante la mención de las princesas.

-En la biblioteca, la princesita se niega a salir de ahí, otra vez- Un sonoro suspiro resonó por toda la sala.

Naruto recordó que no estaban solos así que dirigió su mirada hacia la corte, en donde divisó a Kakashi y se dio cuenta que este tenía los puños cerrados. Esto no le sorprendía, los dos habían intentado sacar a la pequeña _Miko_, así es como le decían en esas tierras y en las lejas también. Kakashi era quizás a parte de la familia Namizake el único que recordaba a la pequeña

– Volviendo al tema de mi partida. Mi padre se quedara a cargo mientras que voy al Reino del Norte, así como también mi hermana Ino.

-Nee Naruto, no creo que a Miko le agrade saber que se va a quedar.- Su padre se rasco la cabeza mientras que un escalofrió le subía por la espalda _Niñato astuto, él se va mientras que yo me quedo con Miko-Chan… aunque viendo el lado bueno tendré más tiempo con mi preciosa Miko._

-Lo sé, padre pero sabes mejor que nadie que no puede salir del castillo.- A Naruto le pesaba dejar a su hermana ahí, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Era la situación en la que la pequeña Namizake había nacido por lo cual nunca salía. Para muchos era una maldición que ella viviera pero para ellos era una bendición, sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, cada día que pasaba la pequeña Namizake se encerraba más. Era, como si supiera algo, como si temiera a algo o a alguien. O quizás, él solo se lo imaginaba y lo que su hermana lo que en realidad quería era salir de ahí. Debía de haber una razón para su extraño comportamiento sin embargo ella no le decía nada. Era injusto que no pudiera para las supersticiones de un maldito pueblo.

-En fin… Supongo que la reunión ha terminado. La corte se puede retirar.- Los presentes dudaron un poco antes de comenzar a retirarse.

Naruto, normalmente hubiera dicho algo, sin embargo sabía que los nuevos miembros debían de darse cuenta que su padre estaría al mando aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor, 3 cabezas brillantes se podían divisar en la entrada del palacio. A diferencia de los palacios conocidos en este tiempo, en aquellas tierras los palacios se encontraban sobre un océano de nubes que permitía la salida solamente sobre montaduras aéreas.<p>

-Padre, nos vamos- Naruto se encontraba a las afueras palacio del Sur, en frente de la entrada los esperaba 3 carrozas con 2 bestias cada una. Una de las carrosas llevaba la ropa mientras que en la otra iban las sirvientas, y en la última irían su hermana y él.

-Muy bien, recuerda cuidar a tu hermana de esos malditos…

- ¡Alto!- Una voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes, al voltear se encontraron con una señora de cabellos rojos sangre y ojos verdes como la hierva en primavera. A pesar de sus años Kushina Namizake seguía conservando su belleza de adolescente.

Aún lado de ella venía una persona encapuchada de pies a cabeza. Los guardias no lograron identificar a esa persona, ya que nunca habían sentido su presencia y ahora tampoco la sentían.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienen a decir cuánto nos extrañaran?- La rubia que se encontraba a un lado del joven rey saco la lengua en forma de burla, acostumbrada a tratar así a su familia ante la presencia de otros.

- Iré. – Quien hablo esta vez, era la persona encapuchada. Su voz era suave y neutra a tal grado que dudaban si era hombre o mujer.

Ante lo dicho, la rubia y Minato se sorprendieron. Esa persona ahí enfrente de ellos les estaba afirmando algo que jamás hubieran pensado. La sensatez siempre fue una de sus virtudes y a pesar de enojarse de vez en cuando jamás hacia algo con imprudencia o sin algún muy buen motivo.

-¿A esto te referías ayer? – Naruto no parecía para nada sorprendido. Sus ojos mostraban melancolía. – Madre… ¿Estás de su lado?- El joven se había dado cuenta de que su madre tampoco se mostraba asombrada. Sino que al contrario tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que solamente le dirigía a sus hijos.

-Hay veces en las que uno debe de seguir su corazón. – Ante lo dicho cargo el equipaje de la persona que se acercaba cada vez más hasta quedar enfrente de los rubios.

-Pero… - Minato que se había mantenido al tanto, no estaba seguro de lo que hacían. Ante esto la persona voltio a ver a Minato.

-Lo siento, deje a la gente necesaria para que no se notara mi ausencia- Decía la persona encapuchada mientras que hacia una leve inclinación a Minato.

-Confió en tu palabra pero considera las consecuencias de tus actos o me temo que no saldrás de aquí jamás. – Ante esto Minato le dio la espalda. _Cuídate_El antiguo rey jamás fue bueno para las despedidas, y menos ante su familia.

Así Ino monto dentro del carruaje mientras que Naruto subió adelante, ya que no dejaría que nadie manejara ese carruaje más que él. Cuando la tercera persona estaba por subir en la parte trasera del carruaje para ir vigilando, Kushina le hablo.

-Hey… - La persona voltio a ver a la pelirroja. Esta extendió su brazo, mientras que la otra hacia lo mismo para recibir en su mano un collar, a pesar de que no se notaba mucho se veía que la persona estaba temblando. – Tú conoces mejor que yo ese collar. Es muy parecido al del primer rey del Sur que lleva Naruto… Solo que… Tiene dos colores, el verde y el rojo… Aún no sé qué significan, pero supongo que tú sí. –Ante esto la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias- Dijo en un suave murmullo que apenas llego a los oídos de Kushina. Después se guardó el collar en el bolsillo y se montó en la parte de atrás del carruaje. Con una ultima mirada observó el castillo que había sido su hogar y su prisión, era momento de salir.

Kushina subió la escalares hasta llegar al lado de su esposo, cuyo semblante serio ocultaba la tristeza de su rostro.

-Es necesario - La pelirroja sonreía dulcemente a su esposo mientras que enrollaba uno de sus brazo alrededor de su esposo.

De todos los hombres que la habían perseguido, Minato había sido el más persistente y el más enfadoso (también el más guapo aunque eso jamás lo admitiría). Hoy se daba cuenta que había hecho lo correcto en aceptarlo.

Mucha gente había estado en contra de su matrimonio, después de todo la sangre de un demonio y la de un semi-dios no debían de ser mezclada, o al menos eso era lo que decían aquellos viejos.

-Lo se - Minato sabía lo que debía de pasar. -Le escribiré a Fugaku.

La pareja se quedo en la entraba hasta que el carruaje que llevaba lo más importante de sus vidas desapareció entre el océano de nubes.

* * *

><p>Creo que ahí va la cosa, no se si mejor o peor, pero personalmente me gusta más que antes.<p>

No olviden dejar de su review y darle a Follow, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta nunca cumplo con las fechas limites.

Otra cosa, ¿Sabían que en momentos de depresión uno escribe mejor?

Saludos!


End file.
